Miradas
by LADY GRANSLEY
Summary: Sólo dos miradas le hacen falta a Bill para darse cuenta de que él y Fleur están hechos el uno para el otro. / Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**MIRADAS…**

_ Sólo dos miradas le hacen falta a Bill para darse cuenta de que él y Fleur están hechos el uno para el otro. / Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el Universo en torno a Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling (excepto Charlie Weasley al que espero que no eche mucho de menos porque es mío jejeje)._

* * *

…**que encienden la chispa.**

Bill aún podía recordar la primera vez que vio a Fleur. Aquel día, había regresado a Hogwarts con su madre para animar a Harry en la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y allí, en aquella sala mientras esperaban a que Harry llegara, estaba ella.

Ya la conocía de oídas por un reportaje de "El Profeta" sobre el Torneo. Sabía que era la campeona de Beauxbatons y que era francesa. También había visto su foto en el periódico y Bill pensó que, francamente, dicha foto no le hacía justicia.

Tenía cuerpo de modelo y en la foto se la veía alta, preciosa, elegante y hasta con un cierto toque sexy. Todos sus amigos y compañeros del trabajo al verla habían dicho casi las mismas burradas a modo de comentarios. "La chica está tan buenorra que sin dudarlo le haría un par de favores" o "¡Cómo se descuide la rubia, le doy lo suyo y lo de su prima!", eran de los menos obscenos.

Sin embargo, para Bill lo más destacado de la foto de Fleur había sido su cara y en especial sus ojos. Era como si no pegase su rostro con ese cuerpo 10. Tenía una expresión seria y dura, lo que en opinión de Bill, transmitía una imagen de la chica de ser una persona fría, distante y a la vez un poco frívola y superficial.

Esa era la impresión que había tenido de la chica hasta ahora. Aunque no podía oír lo que estaba hablando con sus padres y su hermana, ya que ambos estaban en lados separados de la habitación, Bill se fijó en que su cara tenía una expresión distinta a la de la foto del periódico. Desprendía viveza, estaba alegre y no paraba de sonreír.

Como si supiera que alguien la estaba observando, Fleur levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bill. Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y acto seguido prosiguió a lo suyo. Bill, como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un hechizo hipnótico, no pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que su madre le dio un toquecito en el hombro para hacerle saber que Harry había llegado.

Aquel cruce de miradas le había llegado al alma y, aunque corto, fue suficiente para Bill: en aquel preciso instante, desde el fondo de su corazón, se dio cuenta de que aquella chica, algún día, sería "su chica", y sería la definitiva.

…**y que confirman el fuego.**

―_Ahoga te toca a ti gepetig conmigo: "__Je m'appelle Bill__"_ ―le pidió Fleur, mientras le quitaba de las manos el libro de inglés y lo cerraba.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estamos dando clases de inglés y no de francés ¿recuerdas? ―contestó Bill dándole a la chica dos golpecitos cariñosos en la frente con su dedo índice.

―_Non, non, non, quiego vegte hablag en Français. __Va, hazlo pog mí, pog favog_ ―suplicó Fleur, colocándose con las manos entrelazadas de rodillas delante de él.

―Está bien, si me lo pides así, lo haré ―dijo Bill sonriendo―. "Ye mapel Bill" ¿Contenta?

A modo de contestación, Fleur se tiró al suelo sujetándose la tripa y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Durante varios segundos, fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Cuando se hubo casi calmado su espontáneo ataque de risa, la chica consiguió preguntar:

―_¿Sabes que te pones supeg mono cuando te equivocas y que me dan comegte a besos?_

―Lo sé ―contestó Bill mientras se tumbaba en el suelo al lado de Fleur y comenzaba a besarle el cuello―. Por eso… lo… hago.

Bill atrajo a Fleur más hacia sí y la abrazó de modo que la espalda de la chica quedó pegada a su pecho. Sin dejar de besarla, empezó a acariciar su espalda arriba y abajo.

Fleur, a la que en un principio la situación le había cogido por sorpresa, ahora estaba ansiosa de más. Cogiendo la mano derecha de Bill, la guió hasta su pecho. Él entendió la indirecta y después de quitarse la camisera que llevaba, rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Fleur.

Entre el deseo, la postura y las prisas, la tarea se le complicaba y Fleur se giró para facilitársela. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a devolverle a Bill las caricias y los besos que él le daba, primero en su torso desnudo y lentamente fue subiendo por el cuello. Pero antes de llegar a sus labios, Bill la detuvo.

―_¿Qué pasa? _―murmuró Fleur visiblemente contrariada―. _¿Va todo bien o acaso estoy haciendo algo mal?_

Desde que empezaron a salir juntos hacía seis meses, Fleur había anhelado y a la vez temido aquel momento en el que se encontraban. Dado que Bill era casi siete años mayor que ella, suponía que a lo largo de esos años él habría adquirido una serie de conocimientos, fruto de sus relaciones anteriores, de los cuales ella carecía.

En su vida sólo había tenido un novio formal (Roger Davies) y aunque Fleur ya no era virgen y nunca había sido lo que se dice una mojigata remilgada, tampoco era una experta. Por todo ello, a Fleur le aterraba pensar que Bill la estuviese rechazando por ser una mocosa novata.

Mientras Bill miraba a Fleur a los ojos, sentía como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento. En aquellos ojos azul zafiro, podía ver todos sus miedos y dudas reflejados y a la vez la seguridad de querer dar ese paso tan importante en su relación.

Pero por encima de todo, los ojos de Fleur proyectaban el inmenso amor que le tenía, el mismo que Bill le había profesado a ella desde que la conoció y supo que para ella, él también era el definitivo.

―Nada ―contestó Bill, mientras Fleur suspiraba de alivio―. Sólo quería contemplar tus maravillosos ojos.

Y dicho esto, la besó de nuevo con pasión.

* * *

_**Nota de Autora:** Estrenando cuenta en fanfiction por fin jeje. Primer relato que escribo en mi vida y primer reto al que me presento y espero que sea el primero de muchos otros que vengan detrás. Siempre me he considerado mejor lectora que escritora ya que para lo primero tengo mucha imaginación e inventiva y para lo segundo a veces me cuesta encontrarlas. No obstante, dentro de lo que cabe, creo que me ha quedado un fic bastante decente aunque no debería ser yo quien juzgue eso sino vosotros/as. Así que espero sinceramente y de todo corazón que os haya gustado mi visión de la historia de amor de Bill y Fleur. _


End file.
